


Way Home

by quokkasian



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkasian/pseuds/quokkasian
Summary: Alternate reality where Vlad’s homecoming is postponed due to travel restrictions caused by the pandemic. As a result, Karl and Vlad settle for video calls and virtual movie nights to keep each other sane.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> First. ever. fanfic after 2 years of struggling with writers' block. Very, very rusty and I have so much to work on, but really happy with how this one turned out!

Karl cannot remember the last time he went outside.

These days, his routine usually consists of watching movies, scrubbing every little spot of the house clean, and trying to learn how to cook a dish or two when he’s in the mood to experiment. Sometimes, the results are edible. Other times, he’s not as lucky.

His parents call him every once in a while, just to check in and ask how he’s doing. It’s still far too risky to travel, so they figured that the best option for the time being would be for Karl to stay in Tito Santi’s unit.

He tries his very best to keep busy, because the moment he pauses to think, an avalanche of could-have-been’s and should-have-been’s floods his mind. He takes a moment to curse this administration. Had the country been more prepared for the pandemic, Vlad could have made it in time.

Vlad could have come home to him.

They could have been catching up on months’ worth of stories, making up for lost time. They could have spent all this time re-watching the films that they had seen individually just to scrutinize every detail together. Vlad could have been teaching him some of the German words he picked up, with the both of them cracking up every time Karl mispronounces a word. Karl could have been cooking corned beef for Vlad just the way he likes it, because it’s the only dish he’s ever managed to perfect ever since Vlad went away.

Karl could have made him proud. They should be taking care of each other by now. Karl’s been saving up all the love and affection that his heart could contain, so that when Vlad finally comes home, he can bask in all its glory.

But the Universe has other plans. The pandemic pulled the rug from under everyone’s feet, and suddenly, everything Karl has ever known became unfamiliar. Everything familiar became unknown. It even robbed him of the very thing that kept him going through some of his worst days—his much-awaited reunion with his favorite person in the world. His soulmate. His best friend. His other half. His _better_ half.

And during those days of fear and uncertainty, Karl had been the first to reach out. Call him fickle or whatever, but the thought of Vlad living all alone, halfway across the globe, in the middle of a _global crisis_ was enough reason for him to scrap the whole ‘space’ thing. Vlad was too excited to be talking to him again to tease him about it. It was only a matter of time until he caved in, anyway.

It’s been three months since they got back in touch with each other. The seven-hour difference in the time zones is a pain in the neck, but they make it work. Vlad would usually wake up at noon, which is around the same time Karl would be getting ready for dinner. They enjoy their meals together through video calls and watch a movie or two before Karl goes to bed.

But since his days usually begin at seven a.m., it’s not unusual for Karl to fall asleep in the middle of the second film. In fact, Vlad almost looks forward to it, because it takes him back to the days when he could watch Karl sleep in his arms.

So when it happens again tonight, Vlad can’t help but smile.

“Alam mo, you put the ‘K’ in _antukin_ ,” he chuckles to himself. He rubs the screen of his laptop with his thumb, wishing he could reach inside and caress Karl’s cheek like he used to.

He pauses the movie and sits up straight in his bed. The mic of Karl’s earphones picks up the sound of his breathing—slow, steady, and soothing. Vlad just watches him, the corners of his mouth curving upward ever so slightly.

“Remember when you told me a story, Karl?” Vlad whispers, even though he’s sure Karl is fast asleep. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about these days. I can’t wait to take you everywhere. I can’t wait for them to see you.”

He reaches for his orca plushie, hugging it close to his chest. An idea pops into his head. He opens a nearby drawer and whips out a small notebook.

“Ako naman magkukwento sa’yo. I actually made a list of things I want to do when I get there and the pandemic is over,” he says with a sheepish smile, his shoulders hunched in a giggle. “First off, I want to visit McDo again, the one where we used to tambay in between vacant hours. Ewan ko kung anong meron dun, pero some of our deepest conversations happened there. And we need to have more of those,” he stresses.

“Also, we need to check out the roller rink papuntang North. You mentioned before na you didn’t know how to skate, and I think it’s about time we changed that,” he snickers. “Cliché na kung cliché but I’ll hold your hand and teach you, just like Go Jun Pyo did to Jan Di. And oh, there’s also a trampoline park! I heard it’s very stress-relieving.”

He flips to the next page. “Tapos, we’ll try out the famous Korean restaurant sa food park. Masarap daw dun sabi ni Sue, e. Magugustuhan mo ‘yun kasi it’s all-you-can-eat. ‘Di ka na mabibitin,” he rolls his eyes, remembering Karl’s huge appetite.

“I even listed down some of our possible destinations in case you’re game for a road trip. We could visit Camp John Hay sa Baguio, bike around Sampaloc Lake in San Pablo, or even have fun at the wildest rides in Enchanted Kingdom,” Vlad mumbles. “So many things we could do, Karl. So many things I could show you. And I like that idea a lot.” He fiddles with the page of the notebook, absentmindedly making small curled corners. “I really, really do.”

“Ako rin.”

Vlad freezes in his tracks. Tentatively, he looks up at the screen. “K-Kanina ka pa gising?” He shifts in his bed, placing the notebook on his bedside table.

“Oo,” Karl chuckles. “Ikaw ha. ‘Di mo sinabing may pa-bedtime story ka pala.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear it,” Vlad huffs. “Ayaw mo pala sa advanced mag-isip. E ‘di ‘wag.” He averts his gaze, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

“Ang cute kaya. Gusto ko ‘yung ang dami dami mo nang plano, pero itong gobyerno, wala pa rin.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Vlad sighs. He presses his knuckles against his lips, trying to stop himself from smiling. It’s been a long time since Karl called him cute, but it still gives him the butterflies.

“Pero Vlad?”

“Yeah?”

“Pwede bang pumarito ka na?”

Vlad’s heart skips a beat. Hasn’t he heard this before?

No—this question is braver. Just like the person staring back at him.

“Ready na ‘kong pumunta kung saan saan, e.” Karl hugs his knees, a heavy feeling settling at the bottom of his stomach. Something like guilt eats him up from the inside, a formidable and heartless beast. He can feel it clawing on the walls of his heart, wanting desperately to be let out. It bangs against his ribcage with every breath he takes.

“Alam mo, minsan… Hindi ko pa rin mapigilang sisihin ‘yung sarili ko. Na kung kilala ko na ‘yung sarili ko two years ago, hindi mo kakailanganing lumayo. Hindi tayo nangungulila sa isa’t isa nang ganito. E ‘di sana, nasimulan na natin ‘yung bucket list mo,” his voice cracks. He tries to laugh it off, but he can already feel his throat closing up. He tilts his head back to stare up at the ceiling, trying to blink the tears away. _‘Wag muna_ , he pleads to himself. _‘Wag sa harap niya._

“Hey, hey, hey.” Vlad leans in closer, his face taking up most of the screen. “Remember what I said? You deserved to take your time.”

Something about the tone of Vlad’s voice prompts Karl to look at him. Vlad’s lips curl into a smile, but it’s a pained one, a strained one. Karl notices that his eyes are also welling up with tears.

“I know,” Karl smiles back. “And I can’t thank you enough for being patient. I just… Andito na ‘ko, ha? And I can’t wait to meet you outside. Because you were right—it’s what we deserve,” he croaks.

Vlad nods, choking back the tears. “I can’t wait to come home to you, Karl.”

And in the silence that followed, they heard everything that they didn’t need to say: they may be miles and miles apart, but their fate’s written in the stars. It will always remind them of the way home, no matter how long the journey will take.

In the midst of all this uncertainty, of all the could-have-been’s and should-have-been’s, one thing is for sure. They think about it at the same time:

_Sa atin pa rin ang uwi._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
